Taken
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: *Finally! Chapter 7 is now up* A/U B/V & G/CC- Bulma is taken away from her home and to a planet of a cruel prince, will something bloom between the two? R&R please. ^.^
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the story! Please send me some reviews and tell me what you think of the story if it needs to better or anything like that. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma laid in her bed resting her head down on her lover's bare chest. She traced his lower stomach muscles with the tip of her fore finger. Yamcha brought his arm and placed it around her slim waist and kissed her on her forehead. "What have I done to deserve something as wonderful as you," he spoke softly into her ear. She smiled and let out a small giggle.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, I want to stay like this forever. I want to be with you always and when we get married to start our own family," she looked up into his eyes and smiled down to her. They were to be married within two weeks and live happily ever after, or so they thought. On a small planet far from Earth called Vegeta-sei lived a cruel prince. This prince would change the lives of everyone on the planet earth.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Nept spoke up to the prince. Nept was the prince's and the king's faithful advisor. "It is your 21st birthday today. And being your 21st birthday, it is time for you to choose Vegeta-sei's future queen. The King grows old and ill, and you will not be allowed to take the throne if you have not chosen a queen to lead by your side. I suggest we choose a planet to purge and find the most eligible beauties for you my sire." Vegeta-sei had barely any woman due to a large war with the evil Ice-jin named Frieza. The woman that had been left were all mated to another saiyan leaving none for Vegeta to be mated to. Therefore they were to purge other planets to find suitable woman for the prince.  
  
Prince Vegeta stared long and hard at his trustworthy advisor. "Very well then, send a group of my elite soldiers to the planet Earth. You will go with them to make sure none of my men will mess up," Vegeta spoke back to his advisor. He shook his hand at him in dismissal and the advisor bowed his head and headed to the ship docks in order to set the coordinates to the planets and to assign the prince's best soldiers to do the jobs.  
  
After all the preparations had been taken care of, the settings of the coordinates to the planet Earth, and the gathering of the prince's best soldiers, Nept clearly explained the details to the soldiers. Once the details were provided they stepped into their space ship and headed for the planet Earth. It would take several days to get to the planet.  
  
*~~~~~*Several Days Later*~~~~~~*  
  
Yamcha waited downstairs on the couch while Bulma was getting ready for their night out. With about thirty minutes of waiting, Bulma walked down the stairs and stood in front of her fiancee. "Well how do I look?" Bulma questioned. She was dressed in a long flowing white gown and wore a pair of beautiful matching heels. Her hair was placed on top full of bouncing curls.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous babe," he stood up and kissed her fully on her soft pink lips. He took in her scent of vanilla and sighed. She always smelled and tasted good to him, she had always made him happy.  
  
Yamcha placed his arm out for Bulma to take. They walked out to Yamcha's convertible and headed for where ever Yamcha had planned. He always wanted to surprise her. He took her to a great Italian restaurant and had a romantic candle light dinner. After their dinner he had taken her to a new club and they danced for a couple hours. He then took her to a moon lit park and walked around looking at the indoor flower gardens and the new statue waterfall that had just been placed in a few weeks before.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha sat down on the park bench holding each other's hands talking and kissing each other. "Yamcha, this has been an absolute wonderful evening. You are always just too good to me. I love you so much," Bulma spoke solemnly.  
  
Yamcha smiled. "I love you too Bulma. I'll always be here for you," he kissed her hand gently.  
  
A bright light, a loud bang and the shaking of the earth interrupted Yamcha and Bulma's conversation. "What- what's happening Yamcha!" Bulma screamed in terror. Her eyes grew wide as she say people screaming down the street in terror.  
  
"I don't know Bulma! Come on!" Yamcha grabbed hold of her hand and ran in the other direction of which the light and the loud bang had come from. Children crying and woman screaming came from all around them. They followed a group of people until all of the sudden the group had stopped running. "What's going on here!" Yamcha looked around him still holding onto Bulma's hand. "I can't see what's going on."  
  
A strong hand grabbed Bulma's right upper arm. "Hey!" Bulma yelled at the person who dared to grab hold of her. She looked behind her and a look of fright crossed over her face. A tall man wearing a sort of weird armor and was that a tail she saw? It was, a tail was swaying behind the man. Fire burned his eyes and he smirked. He grabbed hold of her making her lose her hold of Yamcha and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
Yamcha turned around as he lost hold of Bulma. A large man towered over him and was holding a kicking and screaming Bulma over his shoulder. "Hey! Let her go!" The man laughed and started to walk away. "I said let her go man!" Yamcha charged at the large man but was caught by his neck by another man. The man tightened his grasp on Yamcha's neck. He was losing oxygen fast. The man finally snapped his neck and killed him instantly.  
  
Bulma watched this all before her very own eyes. "Yamcha! Yamcha!!" Bulma screamed to him in hopes that he wasn't dead just unconscious. She was proven wrong when the man had blasted him into thousands of pieces. "No!" Bulma started to break down and cry.  
  
The man that was carrying her groaned in irritation. "Shut up woman! You're giving me a headache! If you don't shut up now I shall promise to blast you into the next dimension!" The man spoke in a furious tone. Bulma shut up instantly. "Good." He took off into the air and Bulma panicked.  
  
Finally after about an hour of flying they reached to what seemed to be their ship. He threw Bulma on the ground outside of the ship. A man in a long robe came walking out of the ship. "Excellent, what a remarkable creature this one is. Place her in one of the rooms, we will take her back to Vegeta-sei for the prince. I'm sure he will be very pleased with this one." He walked towards Bulma and she coward herself to the ground. He brought his hand down to the side of her cheek and rubbed it softly. "I'm sure if he doesn't want this one that he will grant me permission to her." He smirked and smacked her on the back of her head knocking her unconscious.  
  
Bulma woke up groggily on top of a hard bed. Her head was spinning as she grabbed hold of her head. "Oh man, what happened? I must have been dreaming or something." As soon as her head stopped spinning around she stood up from the bed. "Wait, this isn't my room… What the hell! It wasn't a dream after all!" She walked around the room quickly cursing who ever had done this to her. She cursed the man who had killed her fiancee. "Oh Yamcha, you were suppose to always be here with me, but they took you away from me. Damn them! Damn them all to hell!" As she tried to run towards the door her foot was caught on something. "Crap!" Bulma yelled out. She looked to her right foot and noticed it had a chain wrapped around her ankle.  
  
A loud squeaking noise came from above her head. "Good morning my dear," came a voice from a speaker placed in a corner in her ceiling.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" Bulma spoke out to the voice upset.  
  
"I am Nept. Advisor to Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei of course. And you are being taken to him at the moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is in search of a queen and you are one of the few woman that suit the prince's needs. Young, beautiful, and from what I hear Ms. Bulma Briefs, intelligent. Now sleep, we have a long journey ahead."  
  
Bulma cried to herself, she didn't want to go to any planet for some prince. She just wanted to be back on Earth again with her Yamcha. They were supposed to marry in a weeks time, but they had taken that all away from her. Why did such luck happen to her. She must've been the person with the worst luck ever. She sighed heavily and drifted back to sleep and to dream about being together with Yamcha again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ^. ~  
  
MiChan. 


	2. Chapter 2

All right you guys asked for it so I'm back with chapter 2, hope you all enjoy this. I really appreciated the reviews I have been getting so far for the first chapter! Thanks guys. ^. ^ Anyway, keep on sendin' me good reviews and I'll keep up the chapters for you all. Thank you for all those who have been reading. Keep on readin'! ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Last time on 'Taken'  
  
Bulma cried to herself, she didn't want to go to any planet for some prince. She just wanted to be back on Earth again with her Yamcha. They were supposed to marry in a week's time, but they had taken that all away from her. Why did such luck happen to her. She must've been the person with the worst luck ever. She sighed heavily and drifted back to sleep and to dream about being together with Yamcha again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bulma woke not knowing if it had been morning, afternoon or evening all she had knew was that she had had a horrible sleep. The bed she was given was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever slept on. It had felt like she was sleeping on a hard rock all night long. She stood up from her bed stretched out her sore back muscles then bent down to rub her sore chained ankle and then sat down on her rough bed again. Bulma gazed out her window and watched as the stars passed by. A sad sigh escaped her lips as lonely thoughts crossed her mind.  
  
A sudden knock on the door and the unlatching of locks interrupted Bulma from her thoughts. She removed her gaze from the window to the opening of the door. A small servant girl standing at about a little less than five foot walked in through the opening of the door with a hanging cart full of dresses. She walked to stand in front of Bulma but never looked her in the eyes, "Miss?"  
  
Bulma stared at the girl strangely. "Yes?" she replied. The girl had seemed to be afraid of something, shaking like a lost child. Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The girl raised her eyes to meet with Bulma's kind ones and felt a little less scared. "I was informed to tell you, that there is a dinner meeting in one hour. Also that you are required to attend ma'am or to be punished otherwise," the girl spoke quickly. "You are to wear the dress I have been given to give to you." She pulled out a light blue dress that would suit Bulma nicely and she placed it on a nearby table walked out of the room so she could get to the other woman and they could as well get ready for the mandatory dinner.  
  
Bulma walked towards where the dress lay and held it up to examine it. She didn't really appreciate the cut very well, but it would have to do. It was short and strapless. "So they want me to go to a dinner meeting in this? What assholes." Bulma tried on the dress, it hugged her curves tightly. "Ugh, this dress is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn! It's totally hideous as well." Bulma frowned at the dress.  
  
Within an hour's time, a tall muscular man came in with hair going in every direction. "Ma'am," he called out to her getting her attention. "My name is Kakarott and I will be escorting you to the dining hall tonight as I will be doing for every other meal." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Bulma gave the man or saiyan named Kakarott a bewildered look. She studied his face, he seemed more gentle and much kinder than the others she had seen. "You seem different from those other, saiyans. There's a look to you," Bulma spoke to him.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Kakarott questioned. "I guess that has to be cause there was this accident that happened to me when I was younger making me all funny, but it's a long story. Let's go, they are waiting for us." Unlocking the chain to her foot he then held out his arm in offering for her to take it.  
  
"Very well then." Bulma took his arm and they walked out of the little room. The hallways of the ship were filled with paintings. Bulma studied each of the paintings as they walked by. Each painting had a man standing or sitting in a throne with black hair that pointed upwards. A few other paintings were very similar except the man had a beard and appeared to be very much older. 'Hm, very good looking.' Bulma thought to herself. "Who are these paintings of on the walls here Kakarott?" Bulma asked as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
Kakarott looked back down at her and smiled. "They are the paintings of the King and the Prince of Vegeta-sei." A few moments of silence passed until they reached two large doors. "Well, here we are, this will be the dining quarters for you from now on." Kakarott opened the doors and bowed his head in respect.  
  
As Bulma started to walk in to the dining area, Kakarott turned to leave. "Kakarott? Are you leaving?" Bulma had a little worried expression to her face.  
  
Kakarott turned to look at the woman. "Yes, I will be eating with the other saiyans of course, but will be back in time to retrieve you and take you back to your room," with that said, he bowed again and turned to walk away.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and walked in the rest of the way. About 12 different woman about her age sat at a large rectangular table. There was one seat left at the very end of the right side of the table. Bulma sat down in the remaining seat and placed her elbows on the table. Her eyes wandered as she looked throughout the large room. A hand placed itself on Bulma's shoulder causing her a slight jump. Bulma turned her gaze to the owner of the hand. A woman with long raven black hair smiled back at her holding out her hand to her. "Hi," she spoke softly.  
  
"Oh um, hello," Bulma said taking her hand and smiling back at her.  
  
"My name is ChiChi," the woman said.  
  
"Hi ChiChi, I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So, do you have a clue as to what is going on around here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Supposedly they are taking us to be shown to some ass of a prince. He is suppose to choose one of us to be some future queen of their planet." Bulma frowned.  
  
"A prince? How exciting!" ChiChi exclaimed. "To meet a real prince." ChiChi gave a far off look as she thought about the prince.  
  
"Well personally, he sounds like a total jerk to me. Forcefully taking women away from their homes. I always thought prince's were suppose to be charming and they were suppose to sweep you off your feet or something lovely like that."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right." ChiChi looked to Bulma and saw tears welling in her eyes. "Are you all right Bulma?"  
  
Bulma lowered her head. "They took me away from life ChiChi, I was suppose to be married in a week. To someone who I was very in love with. They took him away from me, and killed him right before my very own eyes." Tears fell down Bulma's face. She hid her face in her hands.  
  
ChiChi placed her hand on Bulma's back, "I'm so sorry Bulma."  
  
Bulma gave a deep sigh, "I'll make that damn prince pay for this too, just you wait and see." Bulma gave a smirk, alarming ChiChi. The food then came in to interrupt the conversation going on between the two.  
  
"Well, eat up and I'm sure you'll feel better." They opened the top of their dinner trays and to their surprise the food had seemed to look very similar to that of Earth's food.  
  
The women were escorted back to their rooms. Once Bulma was back in her room she started up her plan to get her revenge on the prince. She will make him pay for they did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! That's the end of Chapter two. I know, kinda short and I guess kinda corny, but I promise to make it up! Please review! ^. ~  
  
MiChan 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there everybody! Back with Chapter three! Hope you all enjoy this! ^. ~ And please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on 'Taken':  
  
Bulma gave a deep sigh, "I'll make that damn prince pay for this too, just you wait and see." Bulma gave a smirk, alarming ChiChi. The food then came in to interrupt the conversation going on between the two.  
  
"Well, eat up and I'm sure you'll feel better." They opened the top of their dinner trays and to their surprise the food had seemed to look very similar to that of Earth's food.  
  
The women were escorted back to their rooms. Once Bulma was back in her room she started up her plan to get her revenge on the prince. She will make him pay for they did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Days passed and they were due to land on Vegeta-sei shortly. Bulma lay strewn about her bed thinking. Trying to think of a way to possibly get a way to get revenge on the prince. No good ideas had made their way through her head. "Hmph, I'm usually so good at this! Why can't I possibly think of way to get even with the bastard." Bulma growled to herself and grabbed her hair in frustration practically tearing it out at both ends.  
  
A loud stern voice came over the intercom to the rooms of the women. "Ladies, we are about approximately thirty minutes from Vegeta-sei. It is now suggested that each of you put on your dresses that you have been given especially for meeting the Prince Vegeta. When it comes time for landing, there will be an escort waiting for each of you outside of your room. Now do as you have been instructed to do."  
  
Bulma groaned. "Hmph, great." Earlier a dress was handed to her by one of the servants. She placed on her dress, it was a long blue backless gown. A specific pair of shoes was giving to her as well, they were shiny and colored blue to match the gown perfectly. The heel was large, adding at least three more inches to her height. Her hair had earlier been done but she had wrecked it while thinking. Looking into the tiny mirror that was placed in her room earlier, she fixed the loose pieces that had fallen out.  
  
The door to Bulma's room opened and a familiar man walked in. "Kakarott, how nice to see you again," Bulma smiled towards to the oddly kind saiyan.  
  
Kakarott bowed his head. "Yes, the pleasure is all mine. The ship lands in only a few minutes for we are entering the planet's atmosphere now. Please take my arm and we will join the others to the outer door of the ship Miss Bulma." He held out his arm for her to take. Bulma carefully placed her arm around his and they walked out towards the docks where the door laid and the others would be.  
  
As Bulma and Kakarott reached the dock, Bulma spotted out ChiChi waving towards her. With only a matter of days the two had become specifically the best of friends. They had talked about their pasts and lives back on Earth. ChiChi had come to find out that Bulma was the heir of the most successful company Capsule Corps. Bulma as well came to find that ChiChi had been an absolute gourmet cook. "Bulma!" ChiChi hollered to get the attention of her friend. Bulma smiled and waved back to ChiChi.  
  
"Hi Chi!" Bulma and Kakarott walked towards ChiChi and her escort. Bulma gave a look of confusion to the man who escorted her friend. He looked much like Kakarott only he had scars on his face showing he had fought many battles. ChiChi in the meanwhile had been shyly smiling at Kakarott blushing.  
  
"Bulma," Kakarott spoke getting her attention. "This is my father Bardock."  
  
"Wow. Nice to meet you sir," Bulma smiled and shook his hand while staring at him some more. "Oh, um, sorry to be so gawky and everything, but you two look exactly alike, it's amazing!"  
  
Bardock smiled. "We get hear that a lot." His smile faded when he heard a beeping noise.  
  
The same voice from earlier came through the intercom once again. "Prepare for landing, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The entire ship shook as it came to a landing causing Bulma to fall of her feet and fall towards Kakarott who luckily had caught her before she had time to hit the floor.  
  
"Well it's time for you all to meet the prince," a voice came from the door. Bulma looked up to see whom it was. It was that bastard Nept who she had already disliked and could tell something was very off about him. Bulma walked past him as she walked out the door, he smirked at her while slightly licking his lips, and Bulma shuddered.  
  
A large crowd of Saiyans was gathered around the large ship to see the women who had come from the planet to be seen before their prince. In just moment the prince and his father would be walking in soon to meet the beautiful women. They had all the 13 women stand in a row with their escorts waiting for the prince and his father to come and inspect them.  
  
Moments later sounds of different types of horns could be heard throughout the land. The crowd of people in front had made a large opening for the prince and the king to walk through. Bulma glared at the prince, all though he did look much more decent than he did in his paintings she still gave him a hard glare. The prince had quickly noticed this and smirked at the woman causing her to practically steam from both her ears.  
  
The Prince and the King started from Bulma's left side of woman and gradually made their way to her end. They stopped in front of her and the King took Bulma's hand and kissed his gently. "Welcome to Vegeta-sei. And your name is," the king kindly asked.  
  
Bulma refrained her glare from the prince and gave a soft smile towards the king, he seemed to be very decent at least. "My name is Bulma Briefs sire." She gave a quick curtsey and glared back at the prince.  
  
The Prince Vegeta looked her up and down smirking. She was an exotic little thing for him. "My, my, what a beautiful little creature," he spoke with a hoarse voice. He placed a hand against her hot cheek and she quickly turned away. Glaring daggers at her she stood straight up, fire burned in her eyes. She brought her hand up as the silent tears ran down her face and slapped him straight across his face. She grabbed hold on her hand for it hurt but didn't let out a cry. There was a sound of silence then a few gasps from the crowd. The prince frowned and the king made a sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! Please send me some reviews. And if you have any suggestions or anything, e-mail at WildLiLdrummergurl@hotmail.com thanks everyone!  
  
MiChan 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Well back with chapter four! I hope, as usual, that you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! ^. ~ Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on 'Taken':  
  
The Prince Vegeta looked her up and down smirking. She was an exotic little thing for him. "My, my, what a beautiful little creature," he spoke with a hoarse voice. He placed a hand against her hot cheek and she quickly turned away. Glaring daggers at her she stood straight up, fire burned in her eyes. She brought her hand up as the silent tears ran down her face and slapped him straight across his face. She grabbed hold on her hand for it hurt but didn't let out a cry. There was a sound of silence then a few gasps from the crowd. The prince frowned and the king made a sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The King roared with laughter with his hands on his forehead and his stomach until the point where he had a fit of coughing. Kakarott stared with absolute shock at the blue hair woman as she stood her ground before the prince. Vegeta glared daggers right through Bulma then gave a slight smirk. The smirk grew wider until he finally started to roar with laughter as well. Shock spread across Bulma's face. "Nice to meet you too," he spoke in a low voice. He then grabbed hold of her hand, Bulma tried to take her hand away from his hold but he only held on tighter practically squeezing the life out of her poor hand. He brought the hand up to his lips and gave a slight kiss. Bulma clenched her teeth together tight and grew flush with anger and finally managed to tear away her hand from his hold. She gave him a slight 'Hmph' and then turned back to her escort Kakarott and waited as the prince walked down the rest of the line of women.  
  
Prince Vegeta stood in front of the women and the escorts crossing his arms with a bit of satisfaction to the look on his face. "Now, you will all be showed to your new rooms by your escorts. I will expect to see you all at dinnertime. See you all then." The prince and the king turned around and walked back towards the palace.  
  
Kakarott turned and faced Bulma then took hold of Bulma's arm and held on tightly. "Bulma what the hell were you thinking?" A pure look of horror was shown across his face. "You could've have been punished severely, you could have been kill with just one raise of Prince Vegeta's finger." Kakarott looked down in regret for Bulma's actions. Luckily for her, the prince had just let her be, yet the next time if she was to do anything such as slap the prince again, Kakarott was sure that she would be punished.  
  
"Hmph," Bulma frowned as she stuck her nose in the air. "The bastard deserved that slap. No actually, he deserves much worse than that little slap I gave him." ChiChi came from behind Bulma and put her hand on her shoulder. Bulma turned to look at her friend. Shaking her head, ChiChi took off with Bardock to see her new room. "Might as well as go see that new room now. Come on Kakarott let's go."  
  
Kakarott and Bulma walked up a long path until they reached the entrance of the castle. Bulma looked up in awe at the large castle. "Wow…" she silently spoke. "It's so beautiful." The castle was stone built, vines ran up and down the sides with a few red flowers blooming from the vines.  
  
Kakarott smirked at her, and led her the rest of the way in the castle. They walked down many halls that were decorated with similar paintings that were on the ship, statues of previous kings and princes lined the halls. Bulma gave a funny look at the statues, each one had seemed to look exactly like the other. They finally reached a door. "Okay, well this is your room. Here is your card so you may enter and lock up your room and such." Kakarott handed a card to Bulma. "I'm pretty sure you can look around the room yourself. I will be back in time to escort you to dinner the one last time." Kakarott bowed his head in leave and headed off towards the Prince's chambers.  
  
Bulma looked down at the card, then turned towards the door. The number 8 was placed neatly on the door. Bulma found the card slot. 'Okay let's see how this thing works exactly,' Bulma thought to herself. She ran the card through the detector. At first there seemed to be nothing happening to the door. 'Stupid piece of crap.' A loud beeping noise made Bulma jump then the door instantly slid open. Bulma cautiously walked in her new room. The door suddenly shut behind her causing her to make a sudden gasp. The room was totally pitch black that she wasn't even able to see her own hand in front of her face. Bulma stumbled over the room look for the light switch, finally being able to find it she turned on the lights. "Oh wow." Bulma's eyes turned wide. The room was like a complete apartment. There was a front room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The place had been laid out with furniture. Curious as Bulma was she walked to her bedroom closet, beautiful dresses and many other clothes filled up the entire closet. Bulma dropped on her new bed, it was soft and she practically sunk into it. Bulma closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. Suddenly opening her eyes, she remembered the bathroom. It was time for her to take a long bath. She opened the door to her bathroom and was surprised. The tub was huge and beautiful. Large windows with silk curtains were set next to the sink. Bulma opened the closed curtains to see a balcony, she opened the large windows and stepped out. She looked out to the land, she gasped, and it was beautiful. Bulma gave a slight smile, it was much like where she was from. She turned her back from the view and walked back into the bathroom closing the window and it's curtains.  
  
Bulma drew her bath and found many scents that could be put into the water. She chose the scent of melon and poured the contents into the water. Bulma placed her foot in the water to test it and then stepped all the way in and slid the rest of the way. Bulma had relaxed for about an hour in her bath when a knock came to her door. Disappointed from being disrupted from her relaxation time, she threw on a towel with a frown and walked to the door.  
  
Bulma opened the door to her living quarters to see a blushing and a staring Kakarott standing before her. His eyes followed towards her practical naked body. "Oh cut it out Kakarott, what do you want?" Bulma's face grew red.  
  
Kakarott stuttered as he tried to speak, "Um, um, um, you were, um suppose to be ready, for the uh, dinner. Remember?" Finally managing to get out his words he closed his eyes so he would stop staring at her.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide, "Shit, I forgot all about that! All right, I'll just be a minute! Just um, take a seat and I'll be right out."  
  
"Um, sure!" Kakarott's voice became a high squeak.  
  
In just a few minutes Bulma was already. She picked out a red gown and placed her hair up in a quick bun. "Well! How do I look," Bulma chirped.  
  
"Um, better," Kakarott blurted out.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes towards him. "All right, well let's get going. I mean wouldn't want to upset princey now would I?" Bulma sarcastically spat.  
  
As Bulma and Kakarott walked out the door they were met by Bardock and ChiChi. "Bulma! It's so great, you're my neighbor!" ChiChi giggled, and then blushed as she gave a quick look at Kakarott who was smiling down at her. "Anyway, aren't the rooms great! They are so beautiful, and the view! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Yup, they are ChiChi," Bulma gave ChiChi a quick smile.  
  
"Well, we really must hurry ladies," Bardock spoke suddenly. "You may talk on the way there and during your dinnertime." With a quick nod from everybody they headed towards the dining chambers.  
  
They reached a pair of tall doors and opened them quickly. Everyone had already been seated at the large table for quite a while. Vegeta looked up from his conversation with his advisor, and gave a smirk at Bulma. "Ladies, how nice of you to finally join us," the prince sarcastically said.  
  
There were four open seats placed next to the prince and king specifically placed for the four of them. The king stood up as Bulma and ChiChi sat down. He looked over towards his son. "Vegeta, mind your manners when a lady sits."  
  
Vegeta gave a 'Hmph' then quickly stood and sat down again. "Now as we were talking to Nept," Prince Vegeta spoke with a crude tone, "we have a rather lovely bunch of women with us now." Some of the women seated at the table giggled. Bulma frowned at him and held her nose high.  
  
"Hmph, too bad were not in the presence of a handsome prince, instead just an ugly beast," Bulma lied. She had actually thought that Vegeta was rather handsome but she would never say so.  
  
The king laughed towards Bulma's remark. "We've got a real comical one here. She's a real keeper," he roared. The prince instead frowned. Bulma smirked at him as he frowned at her.  
  
"Sure thing father," the prince spoke between his teeth. After cooling down a bit, the prince stood. "Ladies, I would like to talk to you about this whole deal." Vegeta took a few moments until everyone was silent. "I will choose one of you women to rule beside me as future queen of Vegeta- sei." He paused for a moment and looked directly at Bulma. "The rest of you who are not chosen will live their life on Vegeta-sei and will be provided with their own housing. What you do with the rest of your life on Vegeta-sei will be entirely up to you. Until the time of the choosing, you all have the freedom to roam around the Palace grounds. This dinner is now over you all may do whatever you choose now. Yet, you must be here in the morning for the breakfast meeting. Servants will come to wake you and ready you for it. Goodnight." Prince Vegeta then turned to Kakarott. "Kakarott, it's time to train."  
  
Kakarott bowed his head to Vegeta, "Yes sire." He bowed his head to Bulma and followed Vegeta to the training rooms.  
  
"Come on ChiChi, let's go to our rooms now. I'm rather exhausted." ChiChi nodded her head in agreement. Bulma turned to Bardock and the king. "Goodnight Bardock, King Vegeta. We shall see you in the morning." The two men stood up as they removed themselves from the table and the room.  
  
The King turned to his personal guard as the rest of the women had left the room. "Bardock, that woman has a lot of spunk. I rather like her, and if I'm not wrong, and I'm not, I'm pretty sure my son has rather taken a liking towards the female. What was her name again?"  
  
"Miss Bulma Briefs sire."  
  
"Ah yes, Bulma. Now there's a future queen for you." The King smiled then left the room to his quarters to sleep due to he was feeling quite ill from the evening events.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi walked slowly down the halls towards their rooms. Bulma suddenly turned to ChiChi and smiled. "You know Chi, I've noticed that you seem to be taking a liking to Kakarott."  
  
ChiChi blushed at the comment. "Well, I've noticed that the prince seems to be taking a liking to you more than the other girls."  
  
Bulma frowned at her friend. "Hmph, not if I can help it."  
  
"Okay, whatever Bulma. But you can't disagree with the fact that he is rather handsome."  
  
"Handsome, okay, but princely, no. He seems to me that he is an arrogant bastard." ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma. They reached their rooms. "Well, goodnight ChiChi. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, than we can go exploring."  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Bulma got herself ready for bed. While she brushed her hair out she started to think about her life back on her own planet. She would have happily been married now, and to the man that she loved dearly. Bulma gave a sad sigh, she was too exhausted to think or do anything anymore. She laid herself in bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review. And if you have any suggestions please fell free to e-mail me! WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com  
  
Until next time!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Well I'm back with Chapter Five. Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing so far. I appreciate it. ^. ~ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on 'Taken'  
  
"Handsome, okay, but princely, no. He seems to me that he is an arrogant bastard." ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma. They reached their rooms. "Well, goodnight ChiChi. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, than we can go exploring."  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Bulma got herself ready for bed. While she brushed her hair out she started to think about her life back on her own planet. She would have happily been married now, and to the man that she loved dearly. Bulma gave a sad sigh, she was too exhausted to think or do anything anymore. She laid herself in bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Kakarott panted as he sparred with Vegeta. The prince seemed to have something off about him this evening. As Kakarott tried to study his prince in attempt to see what was wrong, Vegeta stopped in the middle of his punch. "Kakarott," Vegeta spoke folding his arms.  
  
"Yes sire?" Kakarott questioned.  
  
"You escorted that blue haired woman, no?"  
  
"Yes I did, what about it Vegeta," Kakarott gave Vegeta a questioning look.  
  
"Well tell me about her, I would like to know everything you know about her."  
  
"Well, back on her planet Earth, she was a very important person. She was the daughter of a well-known man. I believe she was of the wealthiest of her planet sire. He father had invented a tiny device called a capsule, which held many objects in ease. Miss Bulma helped along side her father in running the company they owned known as Capsule Corps. She as well had the talent of her father, she's a very bright woman who invents many useful things," Kakarott spoke as he tried to remember every little detail that he could tell his prince.  
  
"Is this all, I would like to know more. Such as why this woman despises me so much."  
  
"Bulma was to be married a week after her abduction, to man known as Yamcha. This Yamcha man was killed right before her own eyes by one of the elite soldiers sire. She believes that you are responsible for his actions and everything as well."  
  
"Ah, so that's why this woman hates me so." Vegeta put his hand up to his chin in thought then looked to Kakarott. "You may take your leave now Kakarott, I have some thinking to do now."  
  
Kakarott bowed his head, "Yes, of course." Kakarott backed out of the room and headed towards his chambers so he could rest up.  
  
Vegeta floated in the air thinking about the blue haired woman. 'There must be some way I can make this woman like me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. She had had a horrible dream. Well to her it was horrible in the least. In her dream there were two men standing in front of her. Bulma knew who exactly each man was. The one of the left was the terrible Prince Vegeta and the one on the right was her beloved Yamcha. Bulma had walked closer to the two men, she turned her head to Yamcha and smiled to him then towards the prince. She walked towards the prince and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him before Yamcha. Bulma turned to look at Yamcha as she saw his heart break into a million pieces. Then the entire scene turned white and she awoke from it.  
  
Bulma unwrapped herself from her blankets and headed towards her kitchen for a glass of water. She decided she really didn't want to go to sleep again so she would take a nice walk around the compound of the castle. Bulma slipped on a robe over her silk nightgown and walked out her door.  
  
As Bulma walked down the hall she passed by a rather large door on her left, she noticed the sign on the door labeling it 'Lab'. Curious, she opened the door and peeked in. The lights were off due to the time of night, she found the light switch and turned on the lights. The room was full of lab equipment and everything else a scientist would dream of. 'Wow,' Bulma thought. 'This could come of some use later.' She then turned off the light and backed out the door.  
  
Bulma continued down the hall until she reached the end. To her right she noticed two large French glass doors. Bulma walked towards the doors, when she reached the doors she slightly pushed them open. "Wow," Bulma stared in amazement at what surrounded her. It was a beautiful garden full of exotic flowers, which she had guessed must have come from planets all over.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice came from behind her.  
  
Bulma turned to see whom the voice had belonged to. Standing in back of her was the Prince Vegeta. Bulma 'Hmphed' and turned her head back towards the garden. "Like you would know what beautiful is," Bulma sarcastically noted.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and placed his hand her shoulder and turned her to face him. "I know you don't I?" A look of shock crossed over Bulma's face. "You're a beautiful creature indeed." He reached for a flower from the nearby bush. Vegeta rubbed Bulma's cheek with the petals of the blue flower. Bulma flushed as he brushed his hand through her hair. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body towards his. He brought his lips to her ear to whisper one word, "Queen."  
  
Vegeta moved his lips to hers and slightly brushed them across hers before pressing them tightly together. Bulma brought up her hands to chest and pushed hard. Tears fell down her cheeks. "No," Bulma sternly said. She turned her back to him and walked out of the garden and back towards her room.  
  
"Damn," Vegeta cursed. "I will make her mine, it's only a matter of time." Vegeta then too turned and walked off towards his chambers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, back with Chapter 6. I hope you all liked the last chapter and that you'll all enjoy this one. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing my story. Well, here's the deal, if you guys send me more than the usual amount of reviews I get, I'll keep writing this story, deal? ^. ~ Okay -Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Taken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on 'Taken':  
  
Vegeta moved his lips to hers and slightly brushed them across hers before pressing them tightly together. Bulma brought up her hands to chest and pushed hard. Tears fell down her cheeks. "No," Bulma sternly said. She turned her back to him and walked out of the garden and back towards her room.  
  
"Damn," Vegeta cursed. "I will make her mine, it's only a matter of time." Vegeta then too turned and walked off towards his chambers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Bulma stormed out of the garden room with her hand formed into tiny fists. Furious thoughts ran through her mind. Instantly she stopped in front of the laboratory door. She smirked as a sudden idea crossed her mind. She would invent something that would seek her revenge on the Saiyan prince. Bulma walked into the closed Lab.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta walked to his room slowly while he thought about the woman. "How can I make that woman like me," he said as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "There has got to be some way." Vegeta sighed in confusion. He had really liked Bulma, and had been hoping for her to be the future queen. None of the others had really caught his interest. Yet, Bulma had hated him and was totally against him.  
  
Vegeta was too tired to think anymore. When he reached his room he quickly got dressed for bed and fell asleep.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Bulma grabbed a pencil and made her blueprints on what she was going to make. Looking at the plans an evil yet satisfied look came over Bulma's face. "This will work, I know it, and soon he will be begging me to let him be. I can't wait till this is finished."  
  
Bulma worked hard through the night trying to get her invention finished as fast as possible. Yet it would take a couple of weeks to finish it.  
  
At around 2 a.m. Bulma was exhausted, deciding it was time to head for bed, she quickly hid all her gadgets and walked to her room yawning all the way there. She was so tired that she didn't even noticed that someone was watching her.  
  
Around the corner of the long hall stood Nept. He watched her in a trance. He found her to be a most remarkable being. Rubbing his hands together he licked his lips, "I will make that one woman mine." Giving a quick wicked laugh he walked back to his quarters.  
  
When Bulma finally arrived to her room and bed, she fell asleep right away.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
The next morning ChiChi came in to wake Bulma up. It was about 9 a.m. and they would be late for breakfast if Bulma didn't wake up now. "Bulma! It's time to wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't wake up," ChiChi said nudging Bulma.  
  
Bulma just turned over placing her back to ChiChi and groaned. "I'm too tired, go away."  
  
"C'mon Bulma! We were going to go look around the palace after breakfast remember!" No reply came from Bulma. ChiChi started to get angry and got a very mean idea. She great a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. Walking over to Bulma's bed, she gave her one more chance. "Okay Bulma, get out of bed or else!"  
  
Bulma raised her hand to dismiss ChiChi so she could sleep longer. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you Bulma!" ChiChi smirked and took the bucket of cold water and dumped it all over Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood up screaming. "AHHH!! ChiChi what the hell do you think you were doing!!" Bulma grabbed her arms, she was shaking cause she was so cold. Goose bumps ran up and down her body.  
  
ChiChi threw a dress at Bulma. "Here put this on and we'll leave."  
  
Bulma growled in response. When ChiChi left the room, Bulma got changed in the dress that she had given her to wear. It was a light aqua blue gown. Bulma took a quick look at the clock and moaned. "Too early," she complained. She gave a sigh and then walked out of her room to meet ChiChi outside. Bulma noticed that Kakarott was also there and thought for a moment then smiled. "Hey Kakarott, what are you doing over in these parts huh?"  
  
"I uh," Kakarott's face turned a deep crimson red. Bulma laughed at his embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry Kakarott, I already know," she said to him while giggling. She gave him a hard pat on the back. "C'mon guys, let's get going."  
  
When they arrived to the dining room nothing was there. There were no chattering women, no anything. Bulma gave a confused look to Kakarott and ChiChi. Kakarott shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, it's not even 9:30, everyone else should be here still! I don't get it," Bulma sighed.  
  
"I sent them all out," Vegeta's voice came from a dark corner. He stepped out of the shadows to show himself. Vegeta gave Bulma a quick smirk then turned his head to Kakarott. "I want to be alone with the woman. You may leave now as well, and take that other woman with you as well."  
  
"Yes sire," Kakarott bowed his head to Vegeta and grabbed ChiChi's arm then walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma looked after them with a worried expression on her face as she watched her friends leave the room. Turning her gaze back to the prince, she frowned. "What do you want now?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her again. "You of course. I was thinking about last night, you know you're the only thing that has been on my mind since I had met you."  
  
"Aww, now isn't that just nice," Bulma sarcastically said.  
  
Vegeta frowned at Bulma. "Why is it that you hate me so woman?"  
  
"Why?" Bulma growled at him. "I'll tell you why, as if you haven't even figured it out yet. Your ruined my life took me away from my beautiful home. Took me away from those I loved and was loved by. So how dare you even ask me what's my reason to hate you."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you have every right to then," Vegeta said as he lowered his head. "I know not even a sorry could help for your loss. Bulma, if you give me a chance, I can prove myself to you. I can prove to you that I am not what you think I am. I will give you everything. I will try it to my best to make up for all that has happened to you in these last couple weeks." Vegeta took her hand into hers and placed it against his chest where his heart laid beneath.  
  
Bulma's mouth slightly dropped open. She looked into his onyx eyes. They were pleading to her. Asking her. Begging her. And most of all, they were loving to her. Bulma felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She didn't understand, she felt a change in her heart. "We'll, um we will see," Bulma stuttered in her words. "I need to go."  
  
"Bulma, before you go, I need to ask you something. Will you meet me in the garden again tonight?"  
  
"Yes, of course sire."  
  
"And please, just call me Vegeta."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Vegeta. Goodbye." With a quick bow Bulma left the room quickly leaving Vegeta to think for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right! What's gonna happen between the two? Will it be love? Or just more hate from Bulma? Well you'll just have to wait and see! =þ  
  
Okay! That's the end of Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy! Please send me reviews, and if you have any suggestions please e-mail me at WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com Thank you!  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

All right I'm back with Chapter 7. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for this update. I just got this new job and I've had to do tons of running around, too many errands to run! Urg and all these doctor appointments! Anyway, my next chapters should be posted sooner. Well, the more reviews I get the sooner the chapters will come, all right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please, please review! Thanks! -- Oh and thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^. ~ Great inspiration! --  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
Title: Take  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Last time on Chapter 6, `Taken':  
  
Bulma's mouth slightly dropped open. She looked into his onyx eyes. They were pleading to her. Asking her. Begging her. And most of all, they were loving to her. Bulma felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She didn't understand, she felt a change in her heart. "We'll, um we will see," Bulma stuttered in her words. "I need to go."  
"Bulma, before you go, I need to ask you something. Will you meet me in the garden again tonight?"  
"Yes, of course sire."  
"And please, just call me Vegeta."  
"Oh, yes, of course. Vegeta. Goodbye." With a quick bow Bulma left the room quickly leaving Vegeta to think for a while.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Bulma headed towards the laboratory to finish off the project she had been working on. Even if things had changed between her and Vegeta, she never knew when her little invention would come in handy for her.  
  
When Bulma reached the laboratory she placed on a large white lab coat. She grabbed the necessary equipment and tools that were needed for the device. "Okay, where did I place those damn blue prints," Bulma said to herself as she looked through the drawers in the lab for the blue prints she planned out so well the night before.  
  
After finding the blue prints, Bulma cleared a spot on one of the lab tables and placed all the equipment down with the blue prints.  
  
Bulma got to work right away on her project, she worked non-stop until her stomach interrupted her announcing that it was lunch time. Bulma greeted the break happily, it was about time she took one.  
  
Heading towards the dining hall, she was greeted by ChiChi and Kakarott. "Hey Bulma," ChiChi smiled. "What went on after we left you and Vegeta?"  
  
"Hi ChiChi. Oh, nothing happened. Vegeta um, just wanted to talk to me about something that wasn't rather important," Bulma said as she gave ChiChi and Kakarott a faint smile.  
  
ChiChi stared at her friend awkwardly, she knew there was something more to it and it most likely was a bit important in some sense. There was just something about Bulma's smile. "Okay, if you say so Bulma. Well let's go get our lunch."  
  
Entering the dining hall they took their seats and had a quiet lunch. No one had said much about anything. After they finished their meals, Bulma took off to the lab and ChiChi and Kakarott took off elsewhere.  
  
As ChiChi and Kakarott walked through the halls, ChiChi broke the silence, "Was it me, or did Bulma seem rather, a bit off today? She usual has lots to gossip about to me and she didn't say anything at all!"  
  
"Yeah, something must be up. The same with Vegeta, he's been off in his training. And he seems to be interested in Bulma. He talks a lot about her and always wants to know what I know about her."  
  
ChiChi thought for a moment, a smile grew upon her face. "I think love is in the air," ChiChi chirped.  
  
Kakarott laughed and placed his hand behind head. "Yeah I guess so!"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
~*Meanwhile in a hidden room of the palace*~  
  
"Sir Nept, the plans for project `Take Over' are almost complete," a short green man said to the King's advisor.  
  
"Excellent," Nept proclaimed as he brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "The prince is not as strong as his father making it easier for me. And the king is in a weakened state making this greater." Nept was planning on taking over the kingdom. His strength was practically matching with the king's own strength. Letting out a wicked laugh, Nept walked out of the room and headed to watch the blue haired beauty for which he had a desire. Once he planned to take over the kingdom, Bulma would be his as of no doubt about it.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Bulma worked on her little device until it was time for her to go and get ready so she was all nice for when she would go to the garden and meet Vegeta. Setting her invention down and making sure it was well hidden from everyone, Bulma headed back to her room.  
  
Once Bulma arrived to her room, she started to draw her bath. She went to her room to pick out the perfect dress for the evening. After going through her whole entire wardrobe and every shoe that was there she grabbed a towel and headed to the bath. She poured in a lily flower fragrance bubble bath capsule. Dipping her toe in first to test the water, Bulma slid into the bath and settled down.  
  
Bulma stayed in her batch for close to an hour. She took her time putting her clothes on, dressing up her hair and putting make up on. Once she was finished with applying the rest of her make up, Bulma took a quick look in the mirror and with a satisfied smile, she walked out of the door and headed to the exotic garden.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Vegeta finished up on his training with his best training partner, guard and friend Kakarott. He grabbed a near by towel and dried off the sweat pouring from his muscular body. Vegeta headed to his room to take a quick shower and to dress more appropriately for his and Bulma's meeting.  
  
After finishing up showering and dressing, Vegeta quickly left towards the garden. When he reached the exotic garden, he found Bulma already there and seated on a stone bench looking up to the two moons in the night. The moon shone off of her skin and her hair giving her a radiant glow. Her white gown and hair flew around as the warm wind softly blew through the garden.  
  
Bulma heard a soft noise and slowly drew her head towards the sound. She looked directly at Vegeta giving him almost a sad soft look. The lights glistening off of her ocean blue eyes. Vegeta's mouth hung open and his heart started to pound hard against his chest. His breathing got heavier, she was breath-taking to him.  
  
Bulma softly smiled towards him, then looked back towards the moon. "Ever since I was a little girl," she spoke softly, "I loved looking at the moon. I always thought it beautiful. And as I sit here now, it's much closer and more beautiful than ever."  
  
"Not as beautiful as the creature that sits before me as I admire it," he said softly to her, which had caused her cheeks to turn slightly pink. Vegeta slowly paced himself towards Bulma. When he reached her, he sat down next to her. "Bulma, I want you too look at this garden all around you." Vegeta watched her as she did and smiled when she looked back at him with a confused look. "I'm giving this all to you."  
  
Bulma's eyes turned wide as saucers and she gave a small clap with a wide smile. She hugged Vegeta tightly. Vegeta used all his might to hold himself back from doing anything more than hugging. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and then not have a chance with her. "Oh thank you so much Vegeta. I love it." Out of the blue, Bulma kissed Vegeta on the lips. She didn't know why, she started to close her eyes as she kissed him and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew slightly wider. Thinking for a minute, he then fell into the kiss and placed his arms around her tiny waist tightly like if he would let her of her just a little bit she would fall.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stayed like that for a several more minutes. Letting go of the kiss, Bulma and Vegeta both gasped for the lack of air. Once she caught her breath again, Bulma gave Vegeta a little smirk much similar to his own. Giving her one back he picked her up and placed her over his shoulders and headed out of the garden and to his quarters.  
  
Well I'm done with this chapter! Thank you for reading!! Anyway, If you want to be put on a mailing list for when the next chapter comes out please e-mail me at -[1]WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com  
  
Anyway- Please review! Thanks a lot for reading!  
  
MiChan ^. ~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com 


End file.
